


This Love

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [48]
Category: Incredibly True Adventure of Two Girls in Love (1995)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘This love ain't made for the faint of heart’





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> password: AurumCalendulaVids
> 
> length = 2:57

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** Faint Of Heart by Tegan  & Sara
> 
>  
> 
> **Lyrics:** can be found [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/teganandsara/faintofheart.html)


End file.
